


Party Etiquette

by greedy_dancer



Category: Bandom, Cobra Starship, My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, Porn Battle, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-25
Updated: 2011-10-25
Packaged: 2017-10-24 23:10:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/268932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greedy_dancer/pseuds/greedy_dancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Mikey's starting to get impatient; Gabe got his blowjob already, and Mikey has people to see, too. Gabe might be a big rock star now but Mikey's still the most popular intern in the state. </i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Party Etiquette

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for Porn Battle XI, prompt: Gabe Saporta/Mikey Way, rhythm, song, last, kiss. Thanks to Anna_Unfolding for giving this the native speaker stamp of approval.

There's someone pounding on the door, trying to force it open, and Mikey slams all his weight back against it, trying to avoid getting the doorknob jammed into his kidney again.

 

Gabe lets go of Mikey's dick just for long enough to yell "Fucking occupied, motherfuckers!" and then he's back on task, slurping at the head and tugging on Mikey's balls in that way that makes Mikey feel both like he could come any second and like he could go all night. Although that might be the pills kicking in. He thinks he took a couple, earlier.

 

There are a couple more thumps against the door, almost perfectly in time with the _boom boom boom_ of the baseline creeping up from the basement, one last "assholes!" muffled through the wood, and then the sound of footsteps.

 

"C'mon, Mikeyway," Gabe says, letting Mikey's dick slip out from his lips again. Mikey wishes he would stop doing that. Gabe starts using his hand though, doing a sort of twisty thing, so it's not all bad. "Not that I wouldn't love staying in here all night with you, but I have to get back to my adoring public."

 

"Shut up and get me off, then," Mikey grunts, and tries to shove his hips forward, aiming for Gabe's mouth again.

 

Mikey's starting to get impatient; Gabe got his blowjob already, and Mikey has people to see, too. Gabe might be a big rock star now but Mikey's still the most popular intern in the state.

 

Gabe smirks, but he complies, shuffling closer to Mikey and ducking his head, taking the length of Mikey's cock all down his throat, and fuck, fuck yeah, that's the good stuff. Gabe builds a nice rhythm, sucking hard and running his tongue along the vein on the upstroke, bobbing his head up and down in that way Mikey knows would look totally ridiculous if he could actually see it. His glasses are still sitting on the counter, though, where Gabe put them when it started looking like they could become collateral damage.

 

Mikey throws his head back against the door and lets the vibrations of the song and the suction of Gabe's mouth take over, and suddenly it's like the music gets muffled and the room is closing in on them; there's only sensation, and it looks almost like the air is pulsing with sound waves and everything is in tune, everything is moving to the same beat. Mikey comes, gripping the edges of the bathroom door so hard he gives himself a splinter, and the music rushes back in like a wave, so fast his ears start buzzing.

 

Gabe chokes a little and spits, probably adding Mikey's spunk to the puddle of his own on the tiled floor. Mikey gives himself a few seconds to feel it, the tingles spreading through his legs, his softening dick covered in cooling come, so much colder in contrast to the heat of Gabe's mouth. The whole room smells like spunk. Mikey would feel bad, but he isn't even sure whose house this is.

 

When it looks like the tingles and the buzzing aren't going away - he maybe should ask Gee what the pills were - Mikey starts putting himself back together, grabbing the wad of toilet paper Gabe's handing him.

 

They both take a minute in front of the mirror above the sink, jostling for space and elbowing each other as they rearrange their hair.

 

"I hope you know you might never get to do this again," Gabe says suddenly, leaning towards the mirror to glare at a recalcitrant curl. "Next time you want to suck my dick, you'll have to get in line behind all my hot groupies."

 

Mikey rolls his eyes. "As if," he snorts, but there's a secret thing twisting in his stomach. Something a little like jealousy, maybe. "Maybe next time we see each other, I'll be the one with groupies."

 

"Yeah?" Gabe asks, finally satisfied with his hair. "You finally gonna stop interning and start playing?"

 

"Maybe," Mikey answers, because he's been thinking about it. Maybe.

 

"Well then," Gabe says, and tugs Mikey to him by the front of his t-shirt, "I better get one last kiss, while they're still going cheap."

 

"Damn right," Mikey whispers, and pushes Gabe against the door, just as the doorknob starts jostling.

 

"Fucking - open the door, assholes!"


End file.
